New Year History
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Lilac and Bella were ready to ring in the new year with their Tickle monster friends.


**A story done by guestsurprise. Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Lilac and Bella were visiting the castle while Lauhin and his advisors were having a meeting. Feeling mischievous, the two of them went to see what was happening but stopped as the Knights stopped them at the door.

"Sorry little ones, but no one is allowed beyond this point," Optimo said, now sitting near the door.

"What are they talking about?" Lilac asked.

"We can't tell you specifics young one...but mostly it's about Ecstacio," Optimo said, now tuning to get something. As the girls watched, Jocu, Jape, and Jest were walking by and both girls blushed and that made Optimo chuckle.

"The brothers are planning a special surprise for you two later." Optimo said with a smile. Before the girls could respond, they felt a hand on their shoulders. They turned and saw Lauhin standing behind them. The meeting was over for now.

"Welcome young ones; Queen Bliss will want to see you both soon. She has some gifts for you all," Lauhin smiled. The girls hugged him and nodded, but then noticed Ecstacio come out with a serious look. He was intimidating and looked at the girls with narrowed red eyes. But he then looked away and walked down the hallway.

"Why does Ecstacio hate humans?" Bella asked.

"He doesn't hate humans. His history is complicated." Lauhin said, now gently walking away.

"But...we want to know..." Lilac said sadly.

"I'll tell you young ones," a voice said. Both turned and saw queen Bliss come into view. She gave them their gifts and led them into the private room that the meeting was in. Once they were inside, Bliss looked at them seriously.

"Many years ago, Ecstacio was a guardian of Earth. He was a benevolent guardian and loved by the humans he guarded. But one was very close to him...her name was Clarice. She had beautiful long blonde hair and bright blue green eyes. She and Ecstacio were only friends but slowly he grew to love her. Now love was forbidden, but he made a deal with the Lauhinian council. If Clarice would allow Ecstacio to transfer some of his blood into her, he could help her to live much longer than an average human. They could be together because he would make her part of him. But if she rejected it, he would never allow another Lauhinian and human relationship. The council agreed, but the problem was that Clarice did not want to do that. She was too scared because Damus and Laviatha kept talking to her about the side affects of Lauhinian blood," Bliss explained.

"But Lauhinian blood is poisonous to humans," Bella said.

"True, but not when removed. Whoever has been exposed to it will still live longer than an average human even when the blood has been removed. That was Ecstacio's plan. But Clarice was still afraid. Unfortunately, she listened to her fear and Ecstacio lost the deal. Clarice begged for another chance but in order to keep Ecstacio from being tempted, the Lauhinian council wiped her memory of him. But somehow, Clarice knew that something was wrong and continued to try and figure out what she had forgotten. After a year, Ecstacio visited her in a dream and explained all of what happened. When Clarice learned she would never be with Ecstacio again, she died shortly after of a broken heart. Ecstacio has never been the same since then." Bliss said sadly, now hanging her head.

"That's terrible; they loved each other," Bella said, now crying.

"Shhh, shhhh...easy Bella," the queen cooed, now pulling her to her chest. She then pulled Lilac to her too, comforting the girls.

The girls felt sad now. It was almost the new year and they now felt their hearts sink. As Ecstacio was walking by again, he noticed their sadness. Curious, he read their minds and his eyes widened.

"Bliss...you told them?!" He said in slight annoyance. Before Bliss could respond, both girls got up and ran off, fearing the wrath of the white Lauhinian. Bliss got up and looked at him.

"Yes I did. They wanted to know about you and your past; but before you get angry, just know they are crying because they hurt for you. They feel like what happened was unfair and that you didn't deserve that," Bliss said calmly. Ecstacio only looked at her and then walked into the meeting room and sat down in his spot; he was unsure of what to say. However, Bliss was concerned because she was looking for the girls but saw them nowhere. She then ordered for the Knights to look for them.

Meanwhile, as Lauhin and the others came in, they were not aware that Lilac and Bella were hiding under the table in fear.

"Now what do we do?! They're in here!" Bella whispered in fear, now seeing they were losing space as Lauhin, Bliss, Ecstacio, and Adulato's clawed feet were next to them.

"Don't move!" Lilac whispered pleadingly, now moving back but letting out a small squeak a Lauhin's foot touched her. The king's ear perked up and he looked around.

"Did anyone hear that?" Lauhin asked.

"I did my love," Bliss said, now looking under the table and smiling. The girls looked at her with a gasp but she only grinned warmly. Bliss then sat up and telepathically spoke to Lauhin.

"Look under the table my love," she cooed. Lauhin did and then chuckled as he glanced under and saw both girls talking to each other and not noticing he saw them. Smirking, he sat back up and began talking to the others as if nothing happened. Bliss was puzzled until she heard a giggle; she looked under and saw Lauhin gently nudging Bella with his foot but she was trying not to laugh.

"It appears we have visitors," Adulato crooned, now feeling for the girls.

"I think we should make them feel welcome..." Bliss smiled, now nudging both with her feet too. Ecstacio only watched, not really moving. But as he glanced under and saw Lilac look at him in horror, he flinched a bit.

"Very well then," he sighed, now reaching out and nudging Bella with his foot! Bella let out a shout until he gently pinned her down with his foot and wiggled his toe claws in her stomach and made her laugh. Considering how stoic he was, Ecstacio was a FANTASTIC tickler when he wanted to be. He then felt the girls try to get away and one even grabbed Lauhin's foot.

"Hey now," Lauhin chuckled, now wiggling his toes to get free. "How about you little troublemakers come out of there so we can see you?"

Both girls were silent, now feeling shy that all of them were waiting for them to come out.

"What should we do?" Lilac whispered to Bella.

"We can't just go out there!" Bella whispered in a panic.

"And why not? Come out of there little ones," Adulato crooned, now letting his tail wiggle on their faces.

"Do not be shy…come out little ones. We want to see your beautiful faces," Bliss added, now gently nudging them with her foot too.

The girls began giggling until Lauhin's tail wrapped around them and gently pulled them out. They were met with friendly and smirking faces.

"There you are," Lauhin smiled, now placing them on his lap. "Now then…we are going to have a formal New Year's Eve party and you two are invited."

"B-But…we don't have any fancy outfits," Lilac said, but Bliss winked at them.

"I think we can help you all with that. Come!" Bliss said, now standing and motioning for the girls to follow her.

As Lauhin placed them down, they turned and saw Ecstacio looking at them. But his red eyes seemed to…soften a bit. The girls could only look at each other in surprise. Did they really soften his heart?

An hour later…

The girls were having a blast at the party and enjoying the fun and entertainment with each of the brothers. But what stood out the most was when Lilac saw Ecstacio on the balcony and staring at the moon. Lilac slowly made her way outside too and saw his ear prick in her direction.

"Can I assist you with something?" his deep voice asked calmly.

"I'm sorry…I am sorry if we asked too many questions. We just…wanted to know more about you," Lilac said, now hanging her head. Ecstacio turned to look at her and walked over to her. She looked away in fear as his shadow engulfed her and she felt a claw lift her to face the large being.

"Your curiosity did not place you in any danger with me. Now…enter into the new year with the ones you love," he said, now turning back to face the moon. But before she left, Lilac gently placed her hands around his waist. She could feel him flinch, but he did not move.

"I-I care for you too Ecstacio. Happy New Year," she whispered. And from deep inside his core, Lilac could have sworn that she heard a deep purr. But after a moment, she saw him fading into thin air. "Why are you leaving?"

"Because young one…there is a time and a place for everything. Now is the time for you to enter into the new year with the one you admire," came a deep voice. "But be warned young Lilac…loving a Lauhinian comes with a price."

And with that, his voice faded into thin air. Before Lilac could say anymore, Jocu came out in his golden prince attire. He had overheard everything.

"Come…it is time for a toast. I am ready to enter this new year with you," Jocu smiled, now extending his arm. "Do not worry about the past or about what you have heard. All that matters is that we are always going to be together." And with that, he picked her up and planted playful kisses on her neck, making her laugh.

"Jocu, you're the best friend I could ever have," Lilac said, now hugging him tightly. Although deep in her heart she was falling for him every day, she knew that friendship was the best thing for now. Within a few moments, Jovi opened a portal and everyone screamed 'HAPPY NEW YEAR.'

And there was nothing but happiness as the golden rain began to fall and all of the brothers began to get rejuvenated!

"2019! This year is going to be the best year yet," Bella said as she walked over to her friend.

"Count on it," Lilac said, now hugging her and they all watched as Lauhin and Bliss created fireworks that lit up the sky!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU ON FANFICTION! May your new year be filled with wonder and happiness! :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: Thanks, Amiga! Happy New Year! May your new year be blessed and exciting! :)**


End file.
